It's A Mad World Out There
by PredatorAwesome
Summary: It's a normal day in Nevada, when suddenly, a assassin is hired to kill Hank. What will he do? How will this turn out? Read inside to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins one fateful day on the streets of Nevada, inside a dingy shack.

A stubbled man lay in a corner, snoring loudly, a beer bottle grasped in his right hand, and golden, heart-shaped locket in the other. He woke suddenly as the door slammed open and a 1337 agent stepped in. "Ahhhh..." the man yelled with a start, "Wh-who are you?"

"I have no need to tell you my name. However, Mister...ah, here we are, Frederick DeNero, we need your help." the agent said. Frederick raised his eyebrow and replied, "Eh, I think you got the wrong guy. I'm retired. Not doing mercenary work anymore. The last I killed, I lost someone I loved."

He flipped open the locket, revealing the image of a young girl, who was smiling. The agent then chuckled.

"Oh, I think I can make something work."

He whipped out a gun and shot at Frederic, who held up the beer bottle equally as fast, and it shattered. Frederic stared at the broken bottle for a second, and then narrowed his eyes and lunged at the agent, stabbing the broken glass into his head. His adversary toppled, and the gun fell out of his grasp. Frederic picked the gun up and cautiously advanced outside, where he was fired upon by several more agents. He rolled out of the way and shot one, then used another as a meat shield against the last two, throwing the bullet riddled body at them. While the pair was distracted, he killed the first of them and prepared to kill the other, only to find that his gun was empty.

"Oh shi-

Frederic was interrupted by two A.T.P. Engineers grabbing him from behind. A needle was inserted in to his back, and soon he found himself slowly falling asleep.

* * *

He awoke in a small, plain chamber, sitting at a chair in front of a table, with handcuffs around his wrists and feet. Frederic looked to the side and saw the two guards: GO3LEMs, the extremely powerful super-soldiers of the now-destroyed Project Nexus. It seemed that these two had been rescued from the carnage, and were acting as personal guards for somebody.

The door slid open, and out stepped an agent, who took his glasses off and stared at Frederick for a while. "Do you know who I am?" he finally asked. Frederick spit at him, ad the liquid projectile hit him right between the eyes.

"You realize, Mister DeNero, if you were not so valuable, the you would be dead within five seconds of doing that."

"Phwa. Sure. I would escape a second after that first shot rang out, and you would be dead on the groud."

The Agent growled and if on command black flames began to burst from his back; evil tendrils looking for someone to kill. "I am far more powerful than anything you could imagine, little _mercenary_, and I could rip you apart in a n instant! Fear me!" he roared, and the room shook.

For the first time in his life, Frederic felt scared.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early waking hours, Frederic had been repeatedly abused in his futile resistance of the mysterious Agent. He was now limping around inside a small, blank room, five empty beer bottles on the floor. Of course, he was drunk. Very drunk. In fact, Frederic was just finishing his sixth when an two Engineers opened the door. One pinned him to the wall, and the other confiscated the bottles. After this brief spectacle, the former mercenary was left in the room, sobering up after a while and promptly falling asleep.

A migraine greeted Frederic when he awoke. "Oooooough," he groaned, massaging his aching head, "What happened? Oh, wait, I remember exactly what happened." Several minutes later, the same two agents appeared, this time holding a formula. "Here." one said, handing it to Frederic. He looked at it skeptically. "Hmmm...how do I know this is trustworthy?" One of the two facepalmed and took a tiny sip. A moment passed, and nothing happened. Frederic crossed his arms. "Drink the whole thing." he said, and the man complied. Once again, he appeared to be fine. "Now will you drink it?" the Engineer said exhasparatedly, producing another vial. One sip later, it was gone, amd Frederic felt thee pain in his head drift off, like mist being blown away by the wind. He nodded. "I like this. So where are you taking me?"

"To the Arena. We shall test your strength with a GOL3M, then a GOL3M MK2. Good luck."

As they neared the Area, Frederic glace left and saw a hulking figure garbed in thick steel armor. "I-I-I'm supposed to fight that? Shiiiiiiiiiit." he said. The A.T.P. who was guiding him smirked. "Ha. Yep. Giant bastards wearing top grade armor, produced by Project Nexus. Gotta hand it to the-" suddenly a gunshot rang out and he toppled to the floor. Frederic whiped around and saw a figure wearing all bandages, a Fast-Food employee's hat, and a radio headset.

His mercenary insticts turned on, and he dove behind a corner, grabbing a knife from one of the dead soldiers. When the man came closer, he leapt forward and stabbed him in the shoulder, then threw him through the plate-glass widow with such force the glass shattered.

Another, similar fighter wearing a headband, camo pants and sunglasses, raced arond the corner shouting, "Deimos, no!"

Just as he finished his sentence, the man known as Deimos shot a console.

The GOL3M cage opened, and the huge monster stepped out, punching Deimos into the wall, then headed toward his friend.

Deimos shot the GOL3M in the back. "Sanford! Go!" he shouted. The other man nodded, but bumped intoFrederic, who grinned maniacally and slashed him across the chest. Sanford grunted, and then punched Frederic in the face, causing a tooth to be dislodged, roots in all. Frderic stuck the tooth back in, and then, noticing Sanford pulling out a gun, used a grunt as a meat shield and ran down the hallway.

Another gigantic figure stepped out, tihs timed dressed in an Agent suit. He heard a scream, and the figure turned around, revealing a hideous face, or hideous _lack_ of face: the creature looked as if the front of it's head had been blasted off. Empty eye sockets looked at him with small red pupils, and a mouth lined with jagged pitch-black teeth roared.

"Well, I'm fucked." was Frederic's only response.


	3. Chapter 3

Frederick gulped, frozen with the newfound sensation of fear. It was like being encased in a block of solid ice and knowing there was nothing you could do to stop your impending death. _No! I'm not dying today!_ he told himself, and began to run. The giant beast stared at him, and then gave chase. Seeing no other option Frederic ducked through a huge hole in the wall into a room, where he found a large, broken container and a datapad. Frederic pressed enter, and a password screen popped up.

**/USE OF THIS CONSOLE REQUIRES A PASSWORD**

**/ENTER IN SPACE BELOW**

**/_**

Frederic sighed, but was then knocked to the ground when an Agent stumbled into him. Angry, he slammed the man into the wall, and began to interrogate him. "What is that thing?!" he asked.

"That-that's a MAG Agent." the man replied in a scared fashion.

"Yeah, and what's a MAG Agent?!"

"A g-g-enetically modified idividual who has been supersized, and is resistent to most forms of ammunition.. In his case, he had his face and teeth blown out, and we replaced them with metal teeth. Unfortunately, he was driven insae, and is now nothing more than a mindless beast intent on killig. We call him Nightmare. Now hide, before he fin-" At that moment, the creature burst into room, roaring it's head off. The Agent pulled Frederick into the space behind the container. The monster paused, and sniffed through the room. Mean while, the Agent was talking quickly and quitely. "Okay, now, if we ca just push this capsule down, we might be able to halt him long enough to initiate a lock down for this room.

Frederic nodded, and severed the power lines. The lines fizzed with electricity, and Nightmare moved toward them. With their combined strength, the two managed to push it down.

The attempt went better than expected, and it smashed not only down on the MAG Agent, but also through the floor, and on to the second level. Looking down, Frederic saw the power lines het met contact with a shattered, bloody water fountain, from which some unlucky soul had been drinking. Thus, Nightmare was being electrocuted, and Frederic could see the rest of his skeleton.

Two minutes later, the pair reached the armory. Frederic shuffled throuh everythingg, unil reaching a desired armor: GOL3M Scraps, made from the shells of GOL3M armor. Then, he chose a Blast Helm, Paintball mask, and gloves. "I'm ready," he said, but then paused, "Hang on. I found something." It was a gas mask. _And a darn cool-looking one at that! _He thought, so he took it and put it on, then snuck up behing his partner.

"Are you my mummy?" he said in his creepiest little kid voice. The Agent whipped around and punched him in the face. "DIE, GASMASK ZOMBIE!" he screamed, and leapt upon Frederic. Frederic, of, course, threw him off, laughing.

"You know, Agent, I never got your name? What was it?"

"My name's Jacobs. Winston Jacobs."

"Okay, _Winston_. My name is Frederic DeNero."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to met you too."

The two shook hands.


End file.
